


Too Much Of A Man (To Be Tied Down)

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Realizations, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac is afraid Jack won't stay after their first time together.





	Too Much Of A Man (To Be Tied Down)

Mac felt the bed move as Jack got up. He obviously thought Mac was still asleep because he was trying his best to be quiet as he got dressed. “He's to leave, and I can't stop him. I guess he really is too much of a man to be tied down......” These thoughts passed quickly through Mac's mind, making him so sad. He continued to pretend to be asleep.

It was all Mac could do to keep from calling out to Jack and ask him to stick around. Mac wanted Jack so much, and that scared Mac a bit because they'd only been together this one time, and it hurt Mac so much but it was worth it because the love Jack gave Mac in the short time Fate allotted them Mac knew he could never find on his own.

Mac's heart was pounding, and when Jack opened the bedroom door, Mac never realized until that moment that a turning doorknob could make a world-shaking kind of sound. As the door closed softly, Mac heard Jack's footsteps head toward the living room, and the tears he'd been holding back began to fall. He reached for the pillow Jack had lain upon and cried himself to sleep.

A short time later, Mac felt a familiar touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Jack gazing down at him with a smile on his face......

“Jack?”

“What is it , babe?”

“I thought you were gone....”

“I left, but I came back.....”

“Why did you come back?”

“Because I know that my place is here, beside you. It's time that I faced the fact that this is where I need and really want to be.....”

“Do you really mean that?”

“With all my heart and soul......”

 

THE END


End file.
